Fondor/Legends
Fondor ist ein Planet im gleichnamigen Sternsystem des Tapani-Sektors, der zu den Kolonien der Galaxis gehört. Er ist durch eine der größten Werften bekannt, die sich in seinem Orbit befindet. Diese großen Werften und ihre Energie stellten sich als unermüdliche Nahrungsquelle für Mynocks dar. Einzig die corellianischen- und die kuatischen Werften waren größer. Er ist fast komplett urbanisiert und industrialisiert, kommt jedoch aufgrund seiner geringen Größe längst nicht an die Einwohnerzahl von Planeten wie Coruscant heran. Geschichte Kalter Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Galaktischen Republik befand sich Fondor wieder unter der Kontrolle der Republik. Zakuul Konflikt Während des Konfliktes mit dem Ewigen Imperium von Zakuul unter der Herrschaft von Kaiserin Vaylin, wurde auf einer abgelegenen Insel von Fondor eine kleine Kolonie von Sleeks entdeckt. Zeitalter der Klonkriege Die Schiffswerften stellen klar das Symbol des Planeten dar. Sie wurden schon während der Alten Republik von diesen zur Produktion verwendet, schlossen sich aber während der Klonkriege aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen der Techno-Union an. Ära des Galaktischen Imperiums Seine große Bekanntheit erreichte der Planet aber erst unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums. Da die Kuat Triebwerkswerften auf Fondor ihre Rekruten ausbilden ließ, wurden gleichzeitig viele Schiffe der konkurrierenden Kuat-Werften dort gebaut. Darunter auch der erste ''Exekutor''-Klasse-Supersternzerstörer, die Exekutor. Als das Imperium an Einfluss verlor, produzierte der Planet Güter und Schiffe für die Neue Republik, auch mit den Konstruktionsplänen des alten Imperiums. So konnten sie weiterhin neue Sternzerstörer, inzwischen aber für die Neue Republik, bauen. Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriege Zu Zeiten der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong im Jahre 25 NSY, wurde Fondor ein Ziel der "Außergalaktischen". Diese konnten aber auf Grund eines Schusses der Centerpoint-Station abgewehrt werden, wobei jedoch auch der größte Teil der mit der Republik verbündeten hapanischen Flotte vernichtet wurde. Später wurde der Planet von der Galaktischen Allianz zurückerobert. Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs ergriff Fondor für die Konföderation Partei. Darth Caedus, Mit-Staatschef der Galaktischen Allianz, wollte den Planeten deshalb so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Galaktische Allianz eingliedern, da die Werften im Orbit ein zu großer Vorteil für die Konföderation waren. Da Ceadus nach den Schlachten bei Kuat und Kashyyyk allerdings nicht mehr über die benötigte Kampfkraft für solch ein Unternehmen verfügte, sicherte er sich die Unterstützung des Restimperiums, indem er dem Moff-Rat die Planeten Borleias und Bilbringi als Gegenleistung anbot. Obwohl die Fondorianische Raumflotte durch Informationen über den Kampfplan der Angreifer, die Admiralin Niathal an Luke Skywalker weitergab, der sie wiederum den Fondorianern anvertraute, einen Hinterhalt legen konnte und den Feind-Flotten große Verluste beibrachte, wurde sie durch die Bombardierung der Planetenoberfläche von Caedus' Flaggschiff zu einer Kapitulation gezwungen, die von Admiralin Niathal anerkannt wurde. Da Darth Ceadus damit aber nicht einverstanden war, kam es zum Bruch zwischen den beiden Staatschefs und die Flotten der Allianz bekämpften sich gegenseitig. Großadmiral Pellaeon wurde an Bord seines Flaggschiffs von Tahiri Veila erschossen und die Flotte der Imperialen unter das Kommando von Moff Quille gestellt, der sie entgegen Pellaeons Befehlen an der Seite des Sith-Lords in die Schlacht führte. Als die Flotten Fondors und Niathals am Rande der Niederlage schwebten, griff die totgeglaubte, aber von Pellaeon kurz vor seinem Tod mittels einem Code herbeigerufenen, Admiralin Natasi Daala mit ihrer Irregulären Schlund-Flotte in die Schlacht ein und schlug Ceadus und die Moffs in die Flucht. Nach der Schlacht erlaubte Fondors Präsident Admiralin Niathal auf dem Planeten ihre Exil-Regierung zu installieren. Am Ende des Krieges und dem Tod von Darth Ceadus während der Schlacht von Shedu Maad schloss sich Fondor der Galaktischen Allianz unter ihrer neuen Staatschefin Daala an. Quellen *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung * * *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Wächter der Macht'' – Enthüllungen * * Einzelnachweise en:Fondor es:Fondor fi:Fondor nl:Fondor no:Fondor ru:Фондор Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Fondor-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Tapani-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten der Kolonien Kategorie:Planeten mit größeren Raumwerften Kategorie:Legends